happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fright-day
.]] Fright-day is an episode of HTF. In this episode, Puffy tries to survive Friday the 13th. Roles Starring *Puffy Featuring *Nutty *Handy *Lumpy *Flaky Appearances *Hippy *Cuddles *Giggles *Lifty & Shifty *Pharaoh Wrappy *Superspeed *Lazy Plot Puffy wakes up to the welcoming sunshine coming from his window. He walks to his calendar and his mood quickly changes...as today is Friday the 13th! Puffy screams and hides under his bed. However, he must go to school, so he braces for the worst by covering himself in good luck charms such as horseshoes and four-leafed clovers. Puffy walks nervously towards the bus stop, where Hippy, Cuddles and Giggles are. Just nearby, Handy stands on the top of a ladder with a bucket of nails. Nutty passes jittering under the ladder, bumping into it and making the ladder topple. When the bucket falls off, Nutty and Giggles are impaled by the nails, while Hippy is squished into the bucket when it lands in him. Puffy and Cuddles are relieved to be alive, but Cuddles is soon sliced by the ladder. Puffy grabs one of Cuddles' severed feet (as a lucky rabbit foot) and runs away screaming, while Handy tumbles on the ground, only to be run over by the bus. He passes by a museum from which Lifty and Shifty are seen stealing a sarcophagus. Puffy bumps into them, making Pharoah Wrappy tumble out of sarcophagus. He unleashes a curse, making heavy objects fall. Lifty and Shifty are smashed while Puffy runs off again. Oblivious to him, Wrappy's bandage was wrapped around his foot, spinning Wrappy around until his body parts are scattered everywhere. The falling objects miraculously miss Puffy as he runs. He passes by Flaky having a picnic. Flaky trips and spills a shaker of salt. She gets salt in her eyes and as she stumbles, she slides on a banana peel. Superspeed crosses the road, when he is impaled by Flaky's quills and the latter is hit by the school bus. The bus driver, Lumpy, stops right in front of Puffy and tells him to get on. As they drive off, Lumpy sees a black cat on the road and swerves. He sends the bus down a steep rocky hill. Lumpy and Puffy bounce everywhere as the bus goes down. In an attempt to escape, Lumpy jumps out the window, getting impaled by a pointed rock. Puffy reaches the driver seat and hits the brakes. The bus is sent flying off a cliff and coincidentally crashes into the school roof. The impact somehow made the whole place collapse. Puffy crawls out of the debris, surprised to still be alive without even a scratch, and he cheers with glee. Later that evening, Puffy walks into his apartment happy. Feeling braver, he removes the good luck charms from his body. At that very moment, a bathtub from the upper floor crashes down and splatters Puffy. Lazy is seen sleeping in the bathtub, when he wakes up and screams, covering his lower body. Moral "Stay away from me lucky charms!" Deaths #Giggles and Nutty are impaled by nails. #Hippy body is compressed into a bucket. #Cuddles is sliced by a ladder. #Handy is run over by the school bus. #Lifty and Shifty are smashed by an anvil and paino. #Wrappy's body falls apart as he is spun around. #Superspeed is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Flaky is also hit by the school bus. #Lumpy is impaled on a pointed rock. #Some students probably died in the school. #Puffy is crushed by Lazy's tub. Trivia *This episode was actually created on Friday July 13, 2012. *Cuddles' death is similar to Cub's death in Who's to Flame?. *Hippy dies the same way he did in Sting Around the Campfire. This time, however, his whole body went inside the bucket and not just the upper torso. *Lazy is the only survivor of this episode. *The moral of this episode references the cereal Lucky Charms. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 15 Episodes Category:Solo Survivor